sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Igi-halki I
Igi-halki I (b. 1024 BC) was the 141st King of Elam and 95th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 997-983 BC. He was the son and successor of Unpahash-Napirisha VII. After he took the throne he tasked Prince Amumu Kuk-Kiririsha, "Governor of the Haldian Lands" to besiege Ukku. After the failure of Prince Amumu Kuk-Kiririsha's expedition, Prince Humlibaša, the Viceroy, steped in, demanding to be given charge over the conquest of Ukku. Prince Humlibaša was angry that the office of Second Viceroy, supposedly created to safe guard the Viceregal office during his childhood, was still being filled by his Grand Uncle Sapupu Lurak-lukhkhan and wanted to use his victory to strengthen his position. The Emperor agreed and in 996 BC Humlibaša besieged Ukku. Humlibaša managed to defeat Ukku and storm in two months. The Emperor made it an Imperial Member nation after he received an oath of loyalty from the King of Ukku, though Humlibaša wanted to be named Ensi of Ukku instead. Because of this the Emperor removed Prince Amumu Kuk-Kiririsha from his position as "Governor of the Haldian Lands" in 995 BC and named Humlibaša as the new Governor, in an effort to have him fail and lose prestige. In 995 following the death of Zuzanu I of Emar, Igi-Halki refused to grant the position to Zuzanu's son Elli I and gave it to his younger brother Kiten-Nakur Hutran-Tepti. Prince Humlibaša did succeed in taking Alaue in 994 BC, however in 993 the Urartians retook it along with Ursani. Humlibaša was then killed fighting an advance attempting to retake Erimani. Prince Amumu Kuk-Kiririsha, who had remained at Erimani as the advisor to the Governor and as chief of the military force stationed there, managed to repel the advance and with the aid of reinforcements retook both Alaue and Ursani within a month. The Emperor named him as Governor again, as well as naming him the En of Dur-Amumu, while he elevated Second Viceroy Sapupu Lurak-lukhkhan to Full Viceroy. In 992 BC, following the Kingdom of Palistin's invasion of the Mitanni Kingdom vassal state of the Kingdom of Kullimeri, he granted full membership status to the Kingdom of Damascus, ruled as an Imperial colony until then, in order to prevent it rising against the Empire in support of Palistin. In 990 BC he was unable to stop The Kingdom of Palistin invading the Kingdom of Urkeš's vassal state of the Kingdom of Purulumzu. In 989 he lead a force to invade Palistin again and managed to capture King Šaggana. However, as soon as news of Šaggana's captured reached the Palistin capital, Šaggana's brother seized the throne and became King Kadu II, caring little for what happens to his brother. Šaggana was kept as a prisoner at the Emperor's court until the Emperor's death. In 989 following the death of Amumu Kuk-Kiririsha, he named Amumu's son Hishibrashini Kuk-Kiririsha as the new Governor. It was Hishibrashini who restored the Temple of Teišeba (Teššub) at Ukku with the Emperor's blessing but without his monetary support. In 988 the Kingdom of Palistin seized the Mari vassal state of the Kingdom of Suhu, the Emperor unable to retake it nor secure the other Marian vassal of the Kingdom of Tuttul from following the same fate in 987. In 988 following Sapupu's death the Emperor named his own brother Kiten-Nakur Hutran-Tepti as the new Viceroy. He named his cousin Ishpabara Tan-Igešda as the new Sukkal Anshan. In 985 Hishibrashini lead an expedition to take the Urartian city of Išalani. He managed to take it after a month of fighting and the Emperor visited the city in 984 BC, bringing along a fresh contingent of troops. That same year the Emperor besieged and conquered the Urartian vassal Kingdom of Ziuquni. He died attempting to take the Urartian city of Tirtimi in 983 BC. He was succeeded by his son Humban-umena II.